


Sirens

by Destiels_Celebrity_Status



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Firefighter Dean Winchester, Fluff and Angst, M/M, September 11 Attacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 03:31:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15572793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiels_Celebrity_Status/pseuds/Destiels_Celebrity_Status
Summary: On the morning of September 11th, the nation stood still as the World Trade Center was attacked.To Dean, it was just another day.To Castiel, it was his worst nightmare.





	Sirens

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Welcome to a new story! Thank you to all who all who read our stories! And to the Collide Saga fans, this does not mean we are abandoning the project. Trust me, we have A LOT written. Which also means there's A LOT to edit! 
> 
> ANYWHORE! I'm rambling! ENJOY!

**_October_ ** **_2000_ **

_Beep beep beep_

He sat up and looked at his clock. 5:15 am. He turned off his alarm and stood up, stretching as he headed to the bathroom.  
He went through his usual morning routine, shower, dress, breakfast, teeth, duffle bag, out the door.  
He grabbed the keys to his 1967 Impala, put on his NYFD hat, then headed to the parking garage.  
His morning work routine was the only repetitive thing about his job really. Some days it was quite, others it seemed like they got calls every time they just got back from one.  
"Morning Dean." His neighbor smiled at him.  
"Morning Missouri." He smiled back, giving a nod as well.  
"Cool morning, better wear a sweater. Gonna be cool tomorrow too."  
Dean chuckled. "Got one packed Missouri."  
"Good. You take care now. I'll watch the place for you."  
"I know you will."

As usual, Benny, Bobby, Sam, And Cole were waiting on him.  
"You're late." Bobby grumbled.  
"I'm never late." Dean rolled his eyes as he got out of the Impala.  
"You get dinner duty brotha." Benny clapped him on the shoulder.  
"I feel like I always get dinner duty." Dean laughed, grabbing his duffle bag out of the back seat.  
"Because I always get lunch duty." Benny laughed.  
"Alright, alright, on the clock, all of ya." Bobby grumbled.  
They headed into the station, where Dean put his things in his locker.  
Then the waiting game began.  
The morning was quiet enough. Nothing too serious.  
It wasn't until after lunch they got a call for a vehicle accident. So they suited up and headed out.

The paramedics were already there when they arrived.  
"What do we got?" Bobby asked one of the paramedics.  
"Two car incident. Minor injuries to the adult, kid with a broken arm."  
Dean saw the kid immediately. He was crying in the back of the ambulance. Next to him, was a guy named Castiel.  
Dean didn't know much about him, only that he lived alone. They did talk whenever they happened to have the same call.  
Dean just watched the man as he calmed the kid down and set his broken arm.   
"How's he doing?" Dean asked as he was putting his things away.  
"He'll live. I set it, but he'll still need to be in a cast for a week or so."  
Dean nodded, leaning against the side of the ambulance.  
"Hey, so... we've been on a few calls together right?"  
"I suppose so..." Castiel slowly looked at him.  
"I was thinking, since we usually have the same shift anyway..."  
"Are you asking me on a date Dean?"  
Dean looked down then shrugged, finally looking back at Castiel.  
"Maybe? No, not a date. Uh...beers! You drink beer right?"  
"I'm more of a whiskey guy."  
"R-really?"  
"What, just because I'm gay that means I can't drink whiskey?"  
Dean just shook his head, humming a "No" in response.  
"I'm joking around Dean."  
"I know." Dean smiled unconvincingly.  
They were silent for a moment.  
"Sooo..."  
"Yes Dean. I'll have a few drinks with you."  
Dean tried to hide his smile.  
"Cool, so Thursday? Eight?"  
"Sounds good."

_Knock knock knock_

Castiel rolled over to look at his clock. 3:22 am.  
'Wh _o the hell...?'_  
He got up and trudged his way through his 1,500 square foot apartment to the front door.  
_Knock knock knock_  
"Yeah yeah..."  
He looked through the peep hole and instantly wished he hadn't. He let out a sigh before opening the door.  
"Gabriel, long time no see."  
"Yeah, sorry bro. I meant to call but..." He trailed off.  
"Mhm. I'm sure."  
Gabriel was Castiel's older brother. They had another brother named Michael, the oldest and a doctor.  
Gabriel was a year younger than Michael and two years older than Castiel. The only work Gabriel knows is get rich quick scams. He fell for them every time.  
Michael had already put his foot down, saying he would no longer allow Gabriel to stay with him if he continued with such things. So of course Gabriel would be knocking on his door at 3:30 in the morning.  
Castiel sighed and let his brother in.  
"Assuming you got my address from Michael?"  
"Yeah, I would have called, but you changed your number."  
"I've had the same number for two and a half years now..."  
"Oh. Nice place you have here baby bro." Gabriel quickly changed the subject.  
"Moved in almost a year ago. You'd know that if you didn't run around blowing your money on stupid things."  
"I know, I know."  
"I'm also going to assume you need a place to stay. I'll let you on two conditions. Get a job, and no more get rich schemes."  
"Done!" Gabriel grabbed his duffle bag and went inside. Castiel closed the door behind him.  
"So the kitchen is there, your room is down the hall, first door on the right. Bathroom is across the hall. Stay out of my room at all times. I mean it Gabriel, or I'll put a lock on it."  
Gabriel drew a cross over his chest. "Cross my heart bro."  
"Good. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going back to bed. You know where your room is." Castiel started down the hall.  
"You're not gonna help me unpack?!"  
"In the morning."

"Who's Dean?"  
Castiel almost spit out his coffee.  
"What?"  
"Who is Dean?" Gabriel repeated slowly.  
"How do you know about him?"  
"Your phone. There's a text from him. Who wakes up at five?"  
Castiel snatched his phone off the counter and looked at it. Sure enough, there was a text from Dean.  
' _See you at 8 ;-)'_  
"Boyfriend?"  
Castiel looked up at him.  
"No. We're just going out for a beer tonight."  
"Oh, so it's a 'get to know you' date."  
"I guess so." Castiel sipped his coffee."  
"My little Cassie is all grown up."  
"Please don't call me that..."  
Gabriel grabbed the sugar and poured a healthy dose into his coffee. Castiel rolled his eyes. "Some coffee with your sugar?"  
Gabriel smiled and winked. He had always been one for sweets.  
"How do you know this Dean?"  
Castiel looked up. "We've been on a few of the same calls. He's a firefighter."  
"Oh, big strong man then."  
"I guess. We chat a bit after everything is calm."  
"But outside of work, you don't know him well..."  
"Nope." He took another sip of coffee.  
"I just don't want you to get hurt little bro. Like with what's-his-name."  
"Uriel. His name was Uriel. And don't bring him up."  
Gabriel put his hands in the air. "Sorry."  
"Finish your food. We're going to Michael's today to get the rest of your things."

****

"Daddy!"  
"Hey Rookie!" Dean caught the five year old boy as he leaped. He scooped the boy up and put him on his hip.  
"How was school?"  
"Good! I made you a paint picture! It's you putting fires out!"  
Dean chuckled. "Can't wait to see it. Hey Lisa."  
"Dean. Still alive I see." She smiled.  
Dean grinned. "You wish."  
Despite everything, they got along if only for Ben's sake.  
Lisa handed him Ben's weekend bag, Dean grabbed it and slung it over his shoulder.  
"You'll have to pick him up at Bobby and Ellen's, I have to pull a double starting Sunday morning."  
She sighed. "Dean, come on!"  
"What do you want me to do Lisa? We all have to pull one double a month. You know that. I couldn't do it during the week this time, I'm sorry."  
"You should have told me."  
"I didn't know until an hour ago and you wouldn't answer your phone."  
"I was working."  
"Alright then, let's drop it."  
Dean looked at his son. "Ready Rook?"  
"Ready Captain!" Ben gave a salute.  
"Be good." Lisa ruffled the boy's hair.  
"I will."  
"Don't let him stay up to late Dean!"  
"Yes Warden." Dean grinned.  
He set Been down and the boy ran through the front door to his room.  
Dean turned on the TV to cartoons so Ben could watch as he played, then headed to the kitchen to make dinner.  
"What do you want to eat Rookie?"  
"Mac and cheese!" He replied excitedly.  
Dean chuckled. "Fair enough. Mac and cheese it is. Now show me that picture you made."

***

"Thanks for helping out tonight, Sammy-"  
"It's Sam. I'm not five, Dean," Sam said with a sigh.  
"Your point?" Dean grinned at his brother. "Still. Thanks. I shouldn't be gone more than a few hours and Ben'll sleep the whole time. Piece of cake."  
"Cake, huh?" Sam shot Dean a knowing look. "What flavor?"  
Dean punched Sam in the arm. "No cake. Beer. I barely know him. We're just... hanging out tonight."  
"Okay, okay. Fair enough.  Still leaves my question, though."  
Dean rolled his eyes. "EMS."  
"So, you know him from work."  
"Yes, he and I seem to work the same shifts mostly." Dean was fighting the aggravation he felt building. "Can I go now?"  
Sam laughed. "Yeah, go. Have fun. Be safe."  
Dean narrowed his eyes at his brother as he closed the door behind him.

***

"Ooo. Headlights just pulled up... classic car. Nice pick, Cassie."  
"For the last time, it's not a date, and stop calling me Cassie." Castiel pulled a sweater over his t-shirt.  
"Oh no. You are not wearing that." Gabriel looked at his brother.  
Castiel looked down at the sweater.  
"What's wrong with this?"  
"It says you're still a virgin for one. And that you have no plans of getting laid any time soon."  
Castiel looked at him. "But I don't. We're just getting to know each other."   
Gabriel held out a hand. "Give me the sweater, dear baby brother of mine. The t-shirt is fine."  
Castiel sighed, rolling his eyes and he took the sweater off and through it at Gabriel. "Now go somewhere else before-"  
Castiel was interrupted by a knock on the door. Another sigh. "Nevermind."  
Castiel opened the door to greet Dean. When he did, words escaped him.  
Dean was wearing a faded leather jacket with an ACDC shirt underneath. His hair was slightly messy.  
Castiel almost blushed. Now he really wished he had kept the sweater on.   
"Nirvana." Dean smiled.  
"Sorry?" Castiel looked at him in confusion.  
"Your shirt. Nirvana. I like them too."  
Castiel looked down at his shirt, then back to Dean.  
"Right! Yeah...Nirvana."  
Gabriel shook his head.  
"I'm Gabriel, his older brother."  
Dean extended his hand. "Dean, nice to meet you."  
He looked back at Castiel. "Sure you don't want a hoodie or something? It's pretty cool out."  
Gabriel quickly opened the hall closet, throwing the sweater inside and exchanged it for a zip up hoodie.   
"Here ya go bro!" He winked at his brother.  
Castiel rolled his eyes as he grabbed the hoodie. "I'll be back later."  
"Take your time."   
Castiel shot his brother a look as he walked out the door.

***

"...and when I took the needle out, blood just starts shooting everywhere and I realized that my dumb ass didn't take the vacuum tube off first. The patient is terrified, I'm terrified, and my instructor is just, staring at me. It was pretty awful." Castiel laugh as he took a drink of what was his second beer. He looked at Dean. "I'm awesome at it now, though."  
"Hm." Dean didn't say anything, just hummed his response. He was lost in those blues again and it was getting more and more difficult to hide it. Castiel smiled.  
"You okay?"  
"Uh, yeah," Dean said, clearing his throat. "I'm great, it's just..." he huffed a laugh. "Guess I'll just be honest. You have beautiful eyes."  
"So as I was saying..."  
Castiel launched back in to music. Dean just sat and listened, easily getting lost in blue eyes.

***

"So?"  
"So what?" Castiel took his zip up hoodie off, hanging it in the closet.  
"How was it."  
Castiel sighed. "I rambled on and on about music pretty much the whole time. He just sat there...not saying a word. He kept staring at me so I just kept talking..."   
Well," Castiel said, shrugging a little. "He did tell me I have nice eyes."  
"Just 'nice'?"   
"Actually he said they were beautiful."  
Gabriel clapped his hands together loudly. "Well there it is. He thinks you're hot, baby bro. He was checking you out the whole time." Gabriel put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Congratulations."  
Really?"  
"Oh yeah. He's in to you for sure. Just make sure he just doesn't want in your pants. If that's all he wants, I can't fight him. He'd kick my ass. And I'm sure he could take Mikey."  
Castiel rolled his eyes.  
"I'm sure that's not what he wants. If he did, he would have taken me home with him."   
"True," Gabriel said with a nod. "And I didn't get the creepy rape-y vibe from him when he picked you up. Oh! And I saw him open the car door for you. He's a classy guy."

****

"Thanks again Sammy, for watching Ben." Dean had said it about a thousand times since he walked in the door.   
"It's okay Dean, really. I won't tell Lisa, if that's what you're worried about."  
"Not really. I knew you wouldn't to begin with." Dean smiled, clapping Sam on shoulder.   
"Well? Have a good time?" Sam asked, that grin on his face. Dean eyed him.  
"Yeah, it was nice. Had a few drinks, talked and stuff. Probably gonna do it again."  
Sam huffed a laugh. "Probably?"  
"Okay. We are gonna do it again. Not sure where we're gonna go but yeah. I'm gonna see him again."  
"Outside of work...right?" Sam grinned.  
"Yes. Outside of work. Now go home and get some sleep. See you at work on Monday."  
Sam waved as he opened the door. "See ya."   
Dean took his shoes and jacket off and threw himself onto the couch, sighing into the pillow. He heard his phone go off in his pocket.  
_'I had a really good time with you tonight'_  
Dean smiled, sitting up. He had almost forgotten they exchanged numbers.   
_'Me too ;^) '_ He replied.   
He got up slowly, definitely feeling older than he was. Quietly, he made his way down the short narrow hallway, checking on Ben before he went to his own room.   
Ben was dead to the world. One leg hanging off the side of his bed.   
Dean walked over to him, pulling Ben's Batman comforter up to the boy's shoulder before kissing him on the head.   
He decided before falling on the bed face first, he'd take a quick shower.   
As he let the hot water wash over him, his thoughts drifted to Castiel. wondered if Castiel likes movies as much as he likes music. Maybe next time he could take Castiel to a movie.   
After his shower, he dried off and headed to his dresser. Going down the drawers, he grabbed underwear, and some grey sweatpants.   
When he was dressed, he went to check on Ben one more time before laying down himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
